Total Drama Island: The Next Generation
by BeatnikPanda
Summary: APPS CLOSED FOR CAMPERS BUT STILL OPENED FOR INTERNS! :D
1. Introduction

**Total Drama Island: The Next Generation**

hi, its nerdybrunnetteXD, & yes it's another 'make your own character' story. Anyway, You get to be the child of two campers from the series, (4 example: Duncan and Courtney or Trent and Gwen). I've attempted at least 3times to do this kind of story in 2008 but I'd always get writers block but since its summer and I'm out of college… why don't I try this again? So, yeah, I'm going to shut up now and let you fill out the application. Remember everyone will get accepted :D either as an intern, camper, or special guest! (& remember, take your time!).

**NAME: **

**STEREOTYPE:**

**AGE:**

**PARENTS:** (mom & dad *mom & mom, dad & dad?)

**SEX: **

**LOOKS **~

hair:

body (fat, skinny, musculiar, curvy):

**CLOTHES **~

everyday:

formal:

pajamas:

**Audition Tape (optinal): **

**Sexuality (straight. gay, bisexual?):**

**FOR EXAMPLE:**

**NAME: **Clara Redood

**STEREOTYPE:** Snobby Rich Kid

**AGE:** 16

**PARENTS:** (mom & dad *mom & mom, dad & dad?) Heather and Alehandro

**SEX: **Female

**LOOKS **~

hair: Bleached Blonde

body (fat, skinny, musculiar, curvy): Curvy

eye color: Hazel

**CLOTHES **~

everyday: Green Tube Top and Jean Capris

formal: strapless mini Black party dress

pajamas: mini Silky blue dress

**Sexuality (straight. gay, bisexual?): **straight


	2. Author's note

**Total Drama Island: The Next Generation**

WE STILL NEED MORE PEOPLE! REMEMBER EVERY APP WILL BE ACCEPTED INTO THE STORY BUT ONLY 11 girls and 11 boys will be accepted as campers so start filling the app now!

**NAME: **

**STEREOTYPE:**

**AGE:**

**PARENTS:** (mom & dad *mom & mom, dad & dad?)

**SEX: **

**LOOKS **~

hair:

body (fat, skinny, musculiar, curvy):

**CLOTHES **~

everyday:

formal:

pajamas:

**Audition Tape (optinal): **

**Sexuality (straight. gay, bisexual?):**

**FOR EXAMPLE:**

**NAME: **Clara Redood

**STEREOTYPE:** Snobby Rich Kid

**AGE:** 16

**PARENTS:** (mom & dad *mom & mom, dad & dad?) Heather and Alehandro

**SEX: **Female

**LOOKS **~

hair: Bleached Blonde

body (fat, skinny, musculiar, curvy): Curvy

eye color: Hazel

**CLOTHES **~

everyday: Green Tube Top and Jean Capris

formal: strapless mini Black party dress

pajamas: mini Silky blue dress

**Sexuality (straight. gay, bisexual?): **straight


	3. Cast Listings

**Total Drama Island: The Next Generation**

**Hey, people who don't see their character on the list, you are in the story as an intern. Remember, I did promise all of your characters would be featured in the story, didn't I?**

**Simon Grace** - the Jock/ Cody & Noah

**Robby Jones** - the country surfer/ Brigitte & Ezekiel

**Desmound Miles** - The prankster/ Trent & Gwen

**Sabath** - Gothic rocker/ Gwen (hope you don't mind having just Gwen as your mom)

**Cory Grace** - the ladies man/ Cody & Noah

**Evan Hopkins** – Hero} gentleman / Geoff & Brigitte

**Nick Vandal** - Bad boy/ Tyler & Lindsey

**Zane Hawkins** - Daredevil Musician/ Beth & Cody

**Charles Elliot** – The genius/ Noah

**Alex McGrady** – The gamer / Leshawna & Harold (accident)

**Knox Cooper**– The Womanizing Rock Star/ Trent & Lindsey (accident)

**Josh F.**– The Eye Candy/ Alehandro & Heather

**Jeff** – Crazy Dude / Sadie & Owen

**Jane Color** – dumb blonde/ Ezekiel & Brigitte

**Lilith **- Pushy, Vengeful Future Star/ Duncan & Courtney (You're going be a sister to some people just to warn u, hope you don't mind!)

**Destany Miles** - the cool skater chink/ Trent & Gwen (sorry I had to change your parents but they were too much Duncan & Courtney/ Duncan & Gwen couples… + I liked the twin idea so…. :D)

**Erin White** - The Daredevil. / Duncan & Courtney (You're going be a sister to some people just to warn u, hope you don't mind!)

**Phoebe Brooks** - Stuck-up; Independent type. / Duncan & Courtney (You're going be a sister to some people just to warn u, hope you don't mind!)

**Layla Tobik** - The singer-songwriter/ DJ

**Maryann Lilybeth** - Nature Loving Tree Hugger Surfer Cutie / Brigitte & Geoff

**Diana V.** – Mean girl #1 / Katie & Justin

**Charlottle F.** – Mean girl#2}the seducer / Alehandro & Heather

**Stephanie "Steph" Smythe** – tomboy / Noah & Cody (your gonna have 2 brothers, hope you don't mind!)

**Amy Jennings** – the punky blonde / Duncan & Lindsey

**Rei **– the quiet & lonely chick/ Sierra (sorry, she was the only people who weren't chosen to be a parent. Hope you don't mind!)

**Carlotta Isabella Marina Sanchez** – The innocent princess / Noah & Izzy

yes … Gwen & Duncan… they have a lot of kids :P… Cody & Noah too XD


End file.
